


On Your Desk

by pumpkinpeasy



Series: Hannigram Smut [3]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Bottom Will, Desk Sex, Established Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Smut, Love, M/M, Masturbation, Murder Husbands, Office Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Rough Sex, Scheduled Sex, Sex, Shameless Smut, Top Hannibal, True Love, a little bit, my beautiful little gay cannibals, yep that's about it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-06
Updated: 2016-03-06
Packaged: 2018-05-25 04:26:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6180127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pumpkinpeasy/pseuds/pumpkinpeasy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will and Hannibal finally have sex on Hannibal's desk in his office.</p><p>(Part 3 in Hannigram Smut, but can be read as a stand-alone)</p>
            </blockquote>





	On Your Desk

With the regular visits to Dr. Lecter, some could easily assume that Will Graham had a serious medical issue. Jack Crawford had quirked an eyebrow at his recent increase in visits, even going so far as to bring it up, last time he’d gone to Will’s house. They could assume he needed meetings and medication, and they could speculate all they liked, but only Will and Hannibal knew what happened behind locked doors.  
  
Will knocked three times, and the door swung open within moments.  
  
“Will. You’re early.” Hannibal said.  
  
“You don’t seem that upset by it.” Will noted quietly, glancing around them.  
  
Hannibal stepped aside. “Come.”  
  
Will followed him inside, hearing the door shut and lock behind them. Hearing soft footsteps in his wake was the best kind of anticipation. Lecter’s office was unlit, except by the sunlight flooding through open curtains. Will’s body tingled, seeing that Hannibal’s desk was almost completely bare, save for a few papers. He’d never seen it so empty. Hannibal passed him by, walking to his desk.  
  
“Forgive my untidiness; my last patient was insistent that I review the status of their medication.” he chuckled, stacking the papers and sliding them into a drawer.  
  
“Hannibal…”  
  
“Some patients threaten me, Will.” he continued, as Will took a few steps closer to the desk. He drummed his fingers across the top, once he reached it. “But, as you know, I’m typically undeterred by such minatory finger-wagging.”  
  
Will hummed, nodding. “But sometimes you threaten you patients.”  
  
Hannibal straightened up, and Will suddenly got the feeling he’d taken a costly misstep. Then, Hannibal’s lips quirked up at the corners, before he reached out and tugged at Will’s jacket. He came to Lecter, almost gasping out loud when Hannibal cupped his face. His fingers caressed, surprisingly gentle, over scruff and milky skin. He adjusted Will’s glasses, and fondled his hair.  
  
“I’d appreciate it, if I had certainty that you had enacted doctor-patient confidentiality, Doctor Lecter.” he said softly, distracted by the hand in his hair.  
  
“Will, please don’t mumble when you speak, it’s not polite.”  
  
Will’s breathing was turning unsteady, as Hannibal’s free hand slid slowly down his chest. “I want to know you won’t tell anyone, about this.”  
  
Hannibal narrowed his eyes at him, dark maroon orbs raking over Will’s form, as his fingers brushed with his belt. Then, Hannibal’s mouth was on his, lips locking and a gentle pressure on him. He was warm, and smelled of fine cologne, as Will draped his arms around him for the first time that day. It was inside these walls, that he felt at peace with himself.  
  
“Will…” he purred, lips hovering just atop his. “I can assure you, no-one will know unless you want them to.”  
  
Will let out a small breath he didn’t know he was holding. “Good.”  
  
The air was knocked out of him as Hannibal gripped his body and pushed him onto the desk, so his back smacked hard against the lacquered wood. His mouth was suddenly being taken again, Hannibal biting ferociously at his lips as he slid his tongue into Will’s mouth. Apparently, Will wasn’t the only one who wanted this show on the road.  
  
Hannibal pinned his thigh with his knee, firmly grasping his wrists and pinning them above his head, as he nipped at his mouth. Will opened up and let him kiss, lick, smooch, whatever he pleased, as Hannibal’s free hand squeezed and groped down his body. He rucked up Will’s shirt, warm hand sliding up and searching for a pert nipple to pinch. He was alternating from pinching the erect nub between his fingers, and gently rolling it under the pad of his thumb. Will scrabbled at his pants, as Hannibal started fucking his mouth with his tongue.  
  
Eager for the man to be inside him, he shoved his pants and boxers down his legs, kicking them down onto the floor. Hannibal smirked through their kiss, pulling off Will’s shoes.  
  
_“Fuck, Doctor Lecter…”_  
  
“That’s the idea, Will.” he murmured, reaching readily into his desk drawer for their bottle of lube.  
  
“You prepared for this, didn’t you?” Will gasped, trying to regain his breath while he had the chance.  
  
“Of course. It would be rude, not to.”  
  
Hannibal looked pleased and triumphant as ever, when he hiked up Will’s legs around his waist, and squirted some of the lube onto his fingers. Will trembled, watching Hannibal so determined yet so coordinated as he went for what he wanted. Will propped himself up on his elbows, button-up wrinkled as he looked down to watch him open him up.  
  
Hannibal’s lube-coated finger traced around his tight starburst, before he licked his lips and pushed it past Will’s ring of muscles. He was gentle and slow in opening him up, watching Will’s facial expressions as he languidly stretched him open. His face transitioned from excited, then to being focused on the pleasure, and finally to excitement again as Hannibal nudged at his hole with a second finger.  
  
Will tightened his legs around Hannibal’s waist, watching his cock leaking a steady drip of precome onto his shirt. His dick felt full and heavy, by the time Hannibal was scissoring two fingers inside him. He relaxed backward, to feel the hard, stable wood beneath him. The cool lacquer was nice against his skin, the edges good to grip when Hannibal padded at his prostate. He teased and circled around that little bundle of nerves, pleasing Will almost nonstop as he fingerfucked him with three, now.  
  
“Will, you should see yourself.” Hannibal murmured, “You’re a thing of beauty when you’re aroused.”  
  
It felt so good to have Hannibal groping and feeling, putting his hands all over him, his fingers inside him. He wanted more. Those three skilled fingers gently stretched him and scissored one more time, before slowly slipping out.  
  
“Come on… Shit, just _fuck me,_ Hannibal.” Will demanded of him.  
  
“You want me to?” Hannibal queried, smirking at his flushed, messy arousal. He grabbed the slick as he opened his pants. “You want me inside you, Will?”  
  
“Oh God, yes.”  
  
Will watched, jaw hanging slack on its hinges as Hannibal slicked himself up. He was big, fat and full in a way Will would feel for a long time after, and hell if Will didn’t want that inside him. He opened his long, svelte legs, and wrapped them around Hannibal’s waist again, feeling the flat surface of his pressing hard against his shoulderblades. Hannibal gave him that not-quite a smile, and watched Will’s pink flush run down his milky chest as he rubbed the leaking head of his cock against Will’s pulsing hole.  
  
Will’s glasses slipped further down his nose as he gasped. Hannibal took hold of Will’s hips and slowly began pushing inside. He couldn’t help but throw his head back as Hannibal started filling him up. His cock and balls were aching to be touched, and he refused to do so until Hannibal was fully sheathed in his tight, wet heat. Will gasped, breathing out curses and gripping the edges of the desk till his fingers blanched white.  
  
Will took him up in by perfect inch, and then Hannibal started slow. He liked that. Long, deep strokes in and out, Hannibal’s zipper poking at his thighs each time. Will let his head fall back, exposing his gazelle neck for Hannibal to touch. He felt fingertips tracing down his throat, as he picked up the pace. He never choked Will; only caressed and touched, treating him politely.  
  
“God, Hannibal, please…” he whispered.  
  
“Tell me what you want, Will.” Hannibal managed.  
  
“Want you to… Fuck me harder.” he said, starting to massage his cock as Hannibal made love to him. _“Harder.”_  
  
Hannibal leaned down to kiss him on that curse-stained mouth, hips punching forward at a steady, hard tempo to suit Will’s desires. He drew out almost completely, before driving back in, each seeming deeper and rougher than the last. Will was jerking himself off until his hand was trembling and his palm was slick with his own precome, body outright quivering as Hannibal kept striking his sweet-spot.  
  
His back and shoulders chafed from rubbing against the wood table, Hannibal’s excitement shown through dark eyes and the sweat prickling on his temples. His muscles bunched and clenched, releasing before tightening again, as he pounded Will into his desk. Will exclaimed sharply, when Hannibal slammed right against is good spot.  
  
“Oh, God, right there!” he gasped, wrists pinned at the sides of his head, now. Hannibal was forcefully fucking him out, right then and there. His hands flexed and splayed, trying to break free from Hannibal’s grasp, but he was the proverbial putty in his hands.  He cried out again, exclaiming his pleasure with a whimper.  
  
“There, Will?” he purred, sounding like a pussycat, when Will knew he was a lion. “Is this what you want?”  
  
_“Yes!”_ he managed with shortness of breath.  
  
He was hitting that spot over and over again, the full mushroomed head of his cock rutting against it. Will was jacking his cock with a kind of sensual fervor that Hannibal was feeding off of. He fed from Will’s sweat and flush, from his quivering, messy body, his trembling creamy skin. All of it. Hannibal looked him in the eyes as he fucked him, making him feel vulnerable in a way he’d never been, before.  
  
His heart raced and his mind jumbled, body sweating and hot as Hannibal ground into him. He felt his lover’s balls pressed to his ass, as he was shoved back down onto the table with each fuck. His wrists ached with the need to be free, his cock twitching, flesh seeking flesh.  
  
_“No.”_ Hannibal hissed softly, lips brushing with his.  
  
He only tightened his legs around Hannibal’s body, and fucked himself down onto his cock. The man was insatiable and untiring, as he leaned down and sank a deep, delicious bite into Will’s sweet flesh. He could only moan loudly, his sound of pleasure echoing through the office. Hannibal was mouthing at his neck, soothing his bite with kitten-licks and little nibbles, as he drove them further into ecstasy.  
  
Will threw his head back, allowing Hannibal to lick a long, wet stripe up his throat and come to kiss him full on the mouth. His tempo sped up again, quickening the pace, his hips driving forward and back without stopping. Will’s head was all in a rush, heart kicking in his chest, lungs struggling to take in air. He was coming apart, right in the gaze of those dark maroon eyes.  
  
“D-Don’t stop…” he was practically begging, pushing down onto Hannibal for more.  
  
“You want it like this?” Hannibal gasped into his mouth, laughing that dark, terrifying chuckle, before humming. He released one of Will’s wrists, through their jostling and hard rutting. He reached Will’s cock before he could, and started touching him. “You’ll come in my hand, Will.”  
  
“Yes…” he managed, scrunching his eyes shut and gasping loud.  
  
His hand curled around Will’s cock, his fingers so perfect to do so. Will couldn’t help but buck his hips, fucking his hand, as Hannibal started jacking him off. He groped around helplessly, until he managed to get a grip on the desk. He needed this.  
  
Will’s back arched, as Hannibal fingered his slit, rubbing in small circles at the tiny hole. Hannibal was panting, now, fingernails scraping up Will’s palm, as his thrusts became uncoordinated and needy. Will’s hips were spasming upward, trying to get more of Hannibal’s delicious touch. He squeezed Will’s cock, making the man buck underneath him and whine.  
  
Will keened, moaning out Hannibal’s name just before his legs began shaking and he felt himself come. He gasped, arching up into Hannibal’s chest, coming hard and clenching around his lover’s dick, as he painted his own belly with his syrupy whiteness. Will orgasmed in Hannibal’s arms, the man catching his milky fluid in his hand as Will bucked his hips, saying Hannibal’s name, over and over again.  
  
“Hannibal…. Hanni-- _Hannibal!”_ he moaned, quivering and curling his toes, and with a few more thrusts, he felt Hannibal throw his head back in an animalistic groan as he came buried deep inside Will.  
  
It felt amazing, to have his lover’s molten, sticky fluid filling him up from the inside. He felt Hannibal swelling and spurting with his own orgasm, fingers still clamped tight around Will’s wrist.  
  
_“Will…”_ he moaned deep in his ear.  
  
“Oh… ohh, God…” Will sighed in relief, slowly allowing his body to go slack in Hannibal’s arms.  
  
His back was chafed and irritated pink from the constant friction of his skin, rubbing against Hannibal’s desk, but it didn’t matter. It was worth it, to have Hannibal come apart on top of him, and to be viciously pinned to hard wood. Hannibal gently released Will’s cock, letting go of his wrist, and kissing his neck. Will’s body was set alight in a new wave of pleasure, as Hannibal trailed a path of kisses up his throat, back to his mouth.  
  
He flicked his tongue over Will’s lips before delving inside, again. Hannibal tasted perfect - like a mix of mint and merlot - just the most expected flavor from him, but it was so… Hannibal. He laved his tongue slowly over his partner’s, draping his arms around his shoulders and combing fingers through his hair. Hannibal reached up to fondle Will’s soft, curly locks, feeling them spill and slide through his fingers. Will kissed him one last time, before parting.  
  
“Hannibal…” he began.  
  
“Yes, Will?”  
  
“This… _needs_ to become a permanent routine.” he said, Hannibal having the courtesy to wait until he was finished speaking, to ease out his softening member. Will grunted, feeling suddenly very empty, save for Hannibal’s creamy-white release.  
  
“I believe I can work this into my schedule, sometime again.” Hannibal murmured, smiling softly. “Alongside your other appointments, of course.”  
  
Will returned his smile. “You’re ruining me.”  
  
“Only because you need me to.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Thank you all so much for your comments and kudos. :)


End file.
